Amigo Fiel
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: AU/ Una joven pareja no puede tener un bebe despues de un año compran una mascota, por un mal impulso te puedes arrepentir de algo que tuviste que agradecer ¿No es así Kid?/ A conciencia de las mascotas lo hice con mi pareja favorita KxC Lean!


_Bueno este fic se me ocurrio mientras re leia (aww *suspiro*) unos correos que enviaba hace cerca d años... (*vuelve a suspirar*) en ese entonces era joven... hoy soy una vieja anciana & como dice mi abuela "decrepita" XD pero bueenoo~ _  
_Y tambien mientras veia Animal Panet ^^ _  
_Espero les guste lo hice a conciencia de las personas que no cuidan o no confian en sus mascotas u.u_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me Pertenece. La historia fue un correo que me enviaron hace AÑOS y yo lo único que hice fue adaptarla a un mundo alterno de Soul Eater.**

**AMIGO FIEL  
**

* * *

Death the Kid y su esposa Chrona Makenshi, era una pareja joven recién casada. El joven Death era el hijo de la acaudalada familia Death, un joven de porte alto y refinado, ojos ambarinos y su cabellera negra con tres distintas franjas blancas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, algo común en su familia. La joven Makenshi era hija de la familia de médicos Makenshi, una bella joven de porte alto, no tanto como su esposo, y sumiso, sus ojos eran de color zafiro y su cabello corto en un peculiar tono rosa, algo que se presentaba solamente en la familia de su padre.

La pareja adquirió una bella mansión gracias a la ayuda de el padre de Kid, Shinigami Death y la madre de Chrona, Medusa Gorgón de Makenshi. Ambos eran muy felices, pero querían tener un nuevo miembro en su familia. Ambos deseaban, un bebe.

Paso un año y nada. A pesar de que su vida intima era activa no concebían tener suerte en traer al mundo a un nuevo ser que iluminará su vida con juegos, sonrisas, que llenara la mansión de juguetes. Ese era el sueño de ambos.

Una amiga de Chrona, Maka Albarn, le dijo que podría ser mejor comprar una mascota como Blair su pequeña y exótica gata morada.

-Kid, amor, hable con Maka- le dijo Chrona a su esposo que leía el periódico sentado en el sofá.  
-oh ¿y que cuenta, se casara con Soul?- pregunto Kid despegando su vista del periódico, su bella esposa se sentó a la par suya recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.  
-quizás… pero… me dijo algo que… no se si… podría sustituir el… vacío- dijo melancólica la peli rosa  
-¿Qué es, amor? Quizás nos pueda servir en lo que esperamos un hijo- le sonrió el oji ámbar.  
-dijo que podríamos hacernos de una mascota-  
-¿una mascota?-  
-si… así como su gata, Blair-  
-ah~ podría ser… iremos mañana a Death Pets a buscar alguna mascota-  
-de acuerdo- dicho esto Chrona le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Kid, este al ver la inocente acción de su esposa la tomo de la cintura, apegándola así mas a su cuerpo  
-pero… mientras tanto… podríamos seguir intentando hacer a nuestro hijo- sugirió Kid, con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-oh~ bien- dijo sonriente Chrona

Al llegar el siguiente día, la pareja después de tomar su almuerzo salió a la tienda con el nombre de Death Pets, en busca de una mascota.

Buscaron entre los animales más exóticos, hasta que se toparon con un pequeño pero audible ladrido. Era el de un pequeño perro que les miraba con ojos juguetones.

-simétrico- sonrió Kid  
-pregunta por el Kid, es tan lindo y tierno- dijo Chrona  
-¿Qué raza es este perro, señorita?- pregunto Kid  
-oh~ es un pastor alemán, tiene 2 meses- respondió la vendedora  
-¿Cuánto por el?- volvió a preguntar Kid  
-$40-  
-lo llevo-

Así la pareja salió con el pequeño perro. Era un bello pastor alemán, de ojos cafés oscuros, pejale negro y patas gruesas. La pareja se encamino al centro comercial de Death City, para comprarle lo necesario al perro. Una vez lo tenían todo partieron con rumbo a su mansión. El perro fue bautizado por el nombre de Belcebú.

Paso otro año y el perro era un gran guardián, fiel amigo, obediente y formo parte de la familia Death Makenshi. Por octubre Chrona descubrió que pasó algo que estaba deseando desde hace casi 2 años cuando se hizo esposa de Kid. Un atraso en su periodo. Le dio la suficiente esperanza de creer que estaría embarazada.

Chrona tomo su saco y la correa de Belcebú, salió rumbo al hospital de su madre donde la atendería una amiga de su madre, Nyggus.

-buenas tardes, señorita Makenshi- dijo formalmente Nyggus  
-hola Nyggus, necesito que me hagas unas pruebas- dijo sin rodeos la peli rosa  
-¿pruebas? ¿De que?-  
-primero quiero la de embarazo-  
-¿acaso tu…? ¡Oh~! ¡Chrona! Ven conmigo, pero antes deja a Belcebú con el guarida, Sid-  
-de acuerdo- Chrona se dirigió al moreno para darle la correa de su mascota- Sid-kun, ten a Belcebú mientras hago algo ¿por favor?-  
-claro señorita Makenshi-  
-¡gracias!-

Tal y como ordeno Chrona, la primera prueba que se hizo fue la embarazo. Estaba rogándole al cielo de que esa prueba diera positivo. Tenia aun las esperanzas de que así fuera, hace tiempo deseaba tener un bebe de Kid. Chrona realmente amaba a Kid, con sus manías y todo. Después de 15 minutos, que fueron eternos para Chrona, salió Nyggus.

-¿y bien?- dijo esperanzada Chrona  
-Chrona… la prueba… ¡dio positivo! ¡Serás madre!- dijo alegre la morena  
-¡si! Seré madre…-

Chrona salió del lugar emocionada, Belcebú la miraba de forma incomprensiva le dio un ladrido, Chrona lo miro y le dijo "Belcebú… tendrás alguien con quien jugar" y le guiño el ojo. Al llegar a la mansión la esperaba Kid preocupado por la repentina salida de su esposa.

-Kid… fui al hospital y…- dijo Chrona pero fue interrumpida por Kid  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto angustiado Kid  
-no… bueno… aun no… Kid… t-tu y y-yo… ¡seremos padres! ¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo Chrona alegre, mientras Kid estaba entre sorprendido y feliz

Pasaron 10 meses mas. Y el hijo de Kid y Chrona nació. Era un varón de cabello negro con tres franjas blancas al lado derecho de su cabeza, ojos azul zafiro y piel blanca como la de sus padres. Fue nombrado Azael Death Makenshi **(1)**. El pequeño Azael recibía más cuidados que Belcebú, por lo que el perro se sentía solo…

Un día como cualquier otro, Kid decidió hacer una pequeña barbacoa con sus amigos, Black*Star, Soul, con sus respectivas esposas y sus primas Liz y Patty. Chrona preparaba unos aperitivos junto con Maka y Tsubaki.

Todo parecía tranquilo para los jóvenes. Hasta que un ladrido los saco de sus pensares. El perro, Belcebú bajo las escaleras corriendo hacia Kid, le puso las grandes patas en ambas rodillas **(N/A: hasta el perro esta traumado con la simetría xD)** pero había algo peculiar en el. Tenía sangre en el hocico y movía la cola amenamente. Kid y Chrona se imaginaron lo peor, Kid corrió hasta su despacho colérico y saco una pistola calibre 48 y le disparo a Belcebú. Chrona corrió hasta la cuna de Azael, y ahí… vio a una serpiente cobra tirada en el piso de la habitación de su hijo, manchando el piso de sangre, mientras su hijo, Azael, lloraba. Chrona grito y llamo a Kid. Todos sus amigos corrieron a la habitación mientras Chrona sostenía en brazos al pequeño Azael y lloraba desconsoladamente. Kid poso sus manos en la cabeza y se tiro al piso, había matado a su amigo fiel, al amigo que crio hace dos años, al amigo que… había salvado la vida de su hijo…

Ahora Kid aprendió a no confiarse de todo lo que ve, ya que gracias a su perro, Belcebú, su pequeño hijo, Azael, podrá vivir…

* * *

**(1)= Azael es un Ángel Caído que cayo en el pecado de la Lujuria xD  
**

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y hallan hecho conciencia con sus mascotas & confien en ellas :D gracias por leer ^^

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
